


Through The Phone

by risquetendencies



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Creative Titles Are Creative, M/M, Office Sex, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hell Week and Kisa is feeling a little selfish. He can't go home and see Yukina, but he can at least enjoy the sound of his voice. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Phone

If he hadn't been dog-tired, this would have been properly exciting.

After all, in their many months together, this was something that he hadn't yet suggested they try.

Kisa gathered his mettle and made his request.

"Yukina, I know this is out of nowhere, but I just want you to stay on the phone with me for a while. I know it's late but I still can't come home, so this will have to suffice. Talk to me how you normally would, okay? Say whatever comes to mind. I don't care what it is."

His stomach leapt uncomfortably at the sensation of his heart pounding urgently.

He realized that his words were true - Yukina didn't even have to be vulgar and the thought of getting to talk to him was stirring. The younger man's lyrical, yet masculine voice was just one of the things that Kisa enjoyed about him. Was he truly so easy nowadays that Yukina's domestic babbling, just the sound of his partner's voice, was enough of a backdrop to facilitate release? Apparently it was so, or he wouldn't be so hard already.

"Are you all right? What's that noise?"

Kisa frowned as his zipper caught on his briefs, and subsequently ignored the question, phone balanced precariously between shoulder and cheek as he freed up his hands to correct the clothing, feeling his face redden with each new concerned chirrup from his boyfriend that passed through his consciousness. He did feel a _little_ guilty for using him this way, after all.

"Nothing."

He got both down within another minute and a half, and to begin with, he ran a hand tentatively along the mid-line of his chest, sliding down his flat abdomen and glossing over his wanting organ. He mumbled noncommittal noises into the receiver. Yukina had accepted his response, and launched into a brief description of his evening, the painting assignment he had been critiqued over, and his sighing addition that his professor was as unflattering as ever.

The entire time, the elder palmed himself slowly as if to mimic Yukina's tone, paying service to the base of his inflamed length and reaching down now and then to fondle his balls, sending a familiar twitching sensation up his shaft.

He continued in this way for as long as it lasted, being careful to not give himself away. For a considerable stretch he managed it until the tension became too oppressive, and his throat grew scratchy, his mouth perilously dry. He exhaled a forced grunt of air from his lungs, timing it exactly to an unexpected lull in Yukina's dialogue.

From the other end, the silence seemed to change in nature, and he felt a little more blood slip from his top half as he worried what the repercussion would turn out to be.

"Kisa-san," the voice sounded out firmly, the tone now more steely. "Listen to me."

Shouta found himself unable to avoid the siren call, as it was so rare that Yukina spoke to him like this, and it was only ever when he was angry, or, more often, turned on. Given that he had done nothing (that he knew of) to incense his overgrown lover, the editor was hoping that the second conclusion was the correct one.

"Mm?"

"I want you to stop doing whatever you are. I…" Yukina paused, and Kisa could almost feel the small pinprick of unease the prince seemed to be wrestling with while he got his words out, "I will tell you everything you are supposed to do from now on. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, faking a sigh. This was exactly what he'd hoped for from the start. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Put me on speaker, and set the phone down so that you have both hands free."

He considered his options. It was well past normal office hours, and the only other people left on the floor were Mino-san, who he wasn't too concerned about, Hatori-san, who with any luck would be darting on home soon, and the other two, Ricchan and Takano-san, who were probably busy flirting in their own unusual way. If the boss hadn't already tried to mount him while the room was empty, that was.

Kisa smiled to himself at the thought. The pair thought they were so covert… but far from it. Kisa had noticed many moons ago, and was only waiting for them to come out and admit to it.

It was unlikely that anyone would hear him then, outside the walls and the locked door.

"I'll do it," he agreed, setting the device down on the table an arm's length away, and climbing up onto it, his bare skin tickling at the slightly cool temperature of the wood. He activated the speaker and inhaled to relax himself.

"You can talk now, Yukina," he called, eyes blinking wistfully shut as he waited for their little game to commence. "I'm ready for you."

"Oh, you are?" the man chuckled over the connection, and Kisa found himself cornered into a blush by the rich quality of the laugh and by the double entendre.

"Tell me how you're ready for me, Kisa-san, please?"

"You shouldn't say please if you're the one in charge," he growled as response, secretly liking it despite his rebuke.

"Answer the question."

"My dick is hard, Yukina, but you know that. Get on with it."

"Oh dear, Kisa-san is so abrupt tonight… I think I'll have to change that. I will start by kissing his jaw, running my tongue along it. Can you see it?"

"Uhm." Kisa shifted his position, spreading his thighs wantonly - no one was there to examine him, so he could do as he liked without shame. Not that he would have been ashamed at all, to be honest. He had done this far too many times not to be comfortable with his naked body.

He sat up straight and fell into the visualization, imagining Yukina peppering him with kisses, and the way the air would crackle over his wet skin when the two collided.

"I'll pinch your nipples, and roll them between my fingers hard so that it makes you gasp. Touch yourself there, Kisa-san."

He did as commanded, teasing one of the smooth buds between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it out and then pinching the tip.

"Harder."

He pressed in roughly, and a surprised gasp tore from his throat. He immediately jumped the gun, mirroring the action on the other side and doubly enticing himself.

"I can tell Kisa-san likes it. Mmm," Yukina hummed, seemingly thinking about something that Kisa knew naught of.

"I want you to lick your fingers and then do it again. Rub the tip slowly, Kisa-san, and close your eyes. Surround it. It's my mouth you feel on you, sucking them until they stand up for me. Your skin is so delicious, Kisa-san, and you make such beautiful noises when I tease you that I don't ever want to stop!"

Yukina bubbled enthusiastically, and the aforenamed male could almost sense the delight that would be obvious on the man's sculptured countenance, those sensual lips perked up in each corner, leading into small dimples. Maybe he would lick at them to play up the direction, long tongue foraying out to lave his upper lip.

Kisa coated his second and middle finger with saliva and then returned to before, tugging roughly and sliding his wettened fingers along the rosy pap, one on either side. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost pretend it was as his boyfriend's un-manfully soft mouth working on him, lips pulled over his teeth at first, but as he pinched down he imagined him switching to nipping with his teeth, eagerly worrying his nipple between the top and the lower ridges.

He shivered and let out a low hiss as his spit cooled, making the nubs stiffen further and sting slightly, crying out for attention as loudly as his long-suffering dick - Kisa hardly knew where to go first, but then, Yukina seemed to.

"Reach down and give yourself a little pat, Kisa-san, just like I would, and please let me hear your voice."

Kisa remembered vividly the night Yukina had learned this quirk of his, and the building crescendo of pleasure as his lover experimented with how gently to brush him in this way, slowly slapping increments harder, guided by his verbal feedback until he found the right balance of care given and pain inflicted to make Kisa happily crumble.

He did as ordered and reached down to his scrotum, cupping it momentarily before beginning.

Holding his penis in one hand, thumb pressed deliciously into his slit, he spread his thighs, which had clasped back together during his earlier self-exploration, and gave his balls a light touch, feeling a blush spring up out of nowhere at the thought that Yukina was listening, waiting for him. He decided not to be such a tease, and the next foray was a sound slap, his hand _thwap_ -ing against the pulsing section of flesh.

"Ngh!" He gritted his teeth - force of habit - but quickly corrected himself, being sure to keep his mouth open the second time, releasing a pleasured cry and beginning to stroke his length in earnest. "A-ahhh, Yukina!"

"Kisa-san."

"Hrrmmm!"

"Damn it, Kisa-san, this is too good right now! I want to touch you!"

"Tell… me… how."

"I want to stroke Kisa-san's hard cock until he cums into my hand." Kisa noted with a thrill the dazed quality to his boyfriend's voice. His usual smooth inflections had grown a bit jagged, but not less enticing for that quality, but rather more so.

He understood his urgency. He shared it.

The elder male disrupted his motions and clambered up onto his hands and knees, feeling a rush at the familiar position. He re-slicked his fingers and poked them inquiringly at the rim of his anus, finding with satisfaction that he could slip both in with only a minimal shove. He spread them apart, trying desperately to fake the sensation of being filled, his body craving horribly for Yukina's thick, perfect staff to be sliding in instead, occupying and claiming the space for his own.

He grunted as he grazed his prostate, honestly not even having tried to seek it out. Now that he did though, he became addicted, caressing the nerves and rubbing them with each pass of his fingers, figuring that if he couldn't be stuffed, he could at least have this satisfaction.

"It feels so big and hot in my hand! Stroke yourself faster, Kisa-san, don't hold back! I know you're close. Your breathing is…" he trailed off mysteriously.

Kisa rubbed himself skillfully from the inside and out front, loving the sensation of having both hands occupied. Even when Yukina went silent, he experienced a considerable frisson from the remembrance of his words, his confidently in-flustered tone that guided his actions.

When he began to gasp in release, Yukina returned to him, murmuring exclamations of love and a sound that seemed rather like if he had tried to kiss the mouthpiece on his end. It was silly, but it served, and soon Kisa was reduced to a wet, sticky mess as he coated the inside of his thighs and his hand with his cum, shaking slightly from the effort, and the surprise of the force of his orgasm.

He apologized and snapped his phone shut, crumpling into an exhausted heap on the table and lying back flat, boneless and blissfully content. He didn't think he could think of anything to say that could convey his state of being.

* * *

He couldn't have said if asked, but many minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, and Kisa about jumped out of his skin.

The editor hurriedly finished cleaning himself up and re-dressing, hollering "One minute!" to stave off further inquiries. All he hoped was that he could look composed when he opened the portal, because his mind was in an undeniable frenzy at so nearly being caught. Especially when he wasn't even the one in this office who seemed in constant rut, if his coworkers were any indication.

He strode over to the door and unlocked it, briefly wondering just how the person knew to check this room, and what exactly they wanted with him.

When he swung it open, Shouta found himself having to tilt his gaze skyward, taking in the tall, leonine frame, cinnamon hair, and youthful, dazzling face of his lover, who, inexplicably, was standing outside the door.

Despite his surprise, it grimly occurred to Kisa that he should have known from the quiet knock. Anyone he worked with would have been more loud, or persistent at least, maybe threaten to break down the door if he didn't open it - editors were no greenhorns at the art of threatening - but Yukina was a different class of person entirely.

"Yukina? …Why aren't you at your apartment?"

"I brought coffee for everyone, since you all are working so hard! Some of the good kind, and a few pastries to get your energy up."

He stood back and admitted him into the room, not knowing what else to do with all that crisp energy for the time being.

It was deep into the night near the end of the cycle, and he was waiting on pins and needles to hear back from two of his authors. Not only that, but before any of this, he had been worried about spending enough time with Yukina, so it dawned on him that perhaps the younger man had been feeling similarly, which would explain the unusual visit.

"Where's mine?" Now that his greatest need had been conquered, thanks in large part to his partner's enticing voice, Kisa thought that coffee and food sounded incredibly appealing. He was ravenous.

"Oh, on your desk."

"Why did you leave it there? I want it."

"Because you can have it after we're done here."

"Done here?"

He leaned over Kisa, giving him a suspiciously chaste peck on the lips.

"Yes." He sighed in a long suffering sort of way, "It was a difficult trip over, talking with Kisa-san the whole time and saying such naughty things to him, especially when all I wanted was to be doing them with Kisa-san for real…" He claimed one of the older man's hands and directed it down, making sure that he could feel the bulge that had been previously masked by Yukina's over sized jacket.

The reality of the timing suddenly occurred to Kisa, who promptly blanched in abject horror. "Yukina… you didn't take the train here, did you?"

Yukina, pressing eagerly into the palm he was guiding, chimed, "No, I walked, and don't worry, Kisa-san. There weren't many people around."

"There weren't _many_ people?" He felt sure his eyes were bugging out a little. An image of Yukina ambling along the Tokyo streets, unabashedly instructing him over the phone appeared to the older male, and he wasn't sure why he was more embarrassed: for the lack of privacy, or for making Yukina do this sort of thing to please him.

"No one heard me, I'm positive."

"Um." Kisa sighed, his face flattening out into a guilty expression. "You didn't have to do that, if you were coming here."

"Ah, I see. Kisa-san likes it better when I'm here to do him." Yukina grinned perkily at his drawn conclusion.

The shorter male flushed bright red, and sputtered, "Yeah, but that's not what I was referring to! In public you're not supposed to do those sorts of things! You should have warned me about where you were so that I could have just… taken care of it some other way. Or something."

"It was fun though, wasn't it?"

"Yes." What was he going to say, 'no?' It was the truth, after all.

"I wouldn't mind it if Kisa-san called me more often if he was going to be in the office so late," Yukina added slyly.

"We'll see. Just depends."

"For now, though," the cinnamon-haired male put one hand on his lover's shoulder, "we're both here, and I do believe Kisa-san would want to thank me for all that I've done."

"For the coffee, maybe," Kisa commented drily, his eyes crinkling despite his attempt to mask the humor. "The pastries sound good too."

"Oh, you!" He flexed his long fingers, squeezing on over the sleeve of Kisa's shirt. "I think you're joking and it's not very funny."

"Sorry."

"You really were good, Yukina," he reassured him a moment later.

"I'm glad you thought so. I did too, which is why…" He retracted both hands, and used them to remove his jacket, which he let slump to the ground unceremoniously.

"Oh no you don't," Kisa stopped him, knowing very well what the younger had in mind. "I don't have time for 'the works,' Yukina. I promise I'll help you, but you're going to have to pick: hands or mouth."

"Nope. I'm going to make love to my Kisa-san before he goes back to work."

As if to illustrate the futility of refusal, Yukina unfastened and subsequently dropped his cargo pants to the floor, stepping out of them and pushing them neatly to the side. With this subtraction, the handsome young man was reduced to only a v-neck shirt and a pair of happily tight gray briefs that clung to his frame and gave Kisa a very good idea of Yukina's stirred state.

It also gave him a familiar feeling low in his belly, but that was inevitable with Yukina being so incredibly… persistent.

Sensing a losing battle, Kisa acquiesced, not admitting to himself that he would always give Yukina whatever he desired, but stated the petty condition, "Then at least be facing me."

"Why?" Yukina wanted to know.

"Shaddup - I just like how it feels."

"What about it makes Kisa-san feel nice?" the artist pressed for details eagerly, his already unbearable face seeming to sparkle more.

Kisa muttered something in a low tone so that all he caught was 'look at you', but the cogs of his mind were able to discern the full meaning, at least what he thought he meant by that.

"Ah, I see." The dazzle dimmed to a setting more palatable, and his expression evolved into one of passion. Yukina caught him up in his arms and kissed him deeply, tongue seeking out Kisa's with barely reined enthusiasm. It was times like this the older man felt weary of the gap between them, and for his own selfish behavior.

There was nothing more he personally enjoyed than an unbridled, freely moving Yukina, as much as he tried to downplay that like of his. He knew that in times past he had probably made the younger man feel like he needed to restrain himself more, as not to overwhelm Kisa, or to be perceived as over-eager. He was sorry about it, and also sorry that they could not spend more time together, so whenever they did, Kisa attempted to pour as much of himself into that time, to give himself freely, mind, body, and soul, even though it was hardly what Yukina deserved.

He felt a jolt of delight course through him as Yukina's tongue slid over his, laving at the top of his mouth, and hindering his breath further.

Feeling this, tasting of the pleasure, he found his reserves of patience easily withered. After forcing himself to pull back, he dropped one hand down and slid it down underneath Yukina's briefs, cupping one cheek tenderly, and applying gradually increased pressure. The man truly was well-formed, and the fact was something Kisa reveled in silently as he played around.

Once satisfied, he switched tactics, shoving aside the younger's shirt and moving his mouth to his boyfriend's collarbone to tease him.

He sucked along the natural contour, stopping every so often to exhale a gust of hot breath against the man's lightly tanned skin, an action that made him shiver under Kisa's meanderings.

"Oh please, Kisa-san, I'm fine there and I can't take any more of that! Touch me here instead, I want you to!"

Once more the cinnamon-haired prince took possession of his hand and tried to direct it to his stiff length.

This time Kisa accepted the change, and ensconced the weeping tip in his palm and squeezed gently once before shifting and stroking down Yukina's handsomely-flushed cock, giving him the smooth and steady pace he seemed to prefer. It elicited from the taller man a chorus of breathy little _oh god_ s and a weak fighting cry of _Kisa-san_ that was split into two, being led into initially, when Yukina still drew enough air, and the 'san' ending picked up after a interminable grunt of arousal.

"Damn…"

"That's enough of that."

Kisa felt a bit evil, yet not enough to change his mind, when he stilled his jerking motions and sat back, assuming a spread-eagle position. Yukina blinked stupidly at him out from under his orgasm-anticipating haze for a moment before he seemed to comprehend.

When the intent was clear, he moved in for the kill, pulling up closer to the edge of the table and eying Kisa happily for a pause, drinking in the older man's slender, deceivingly youthful body, his colt-like limbs and progressively down, at his sacred areas.

For his build, Yukina thought that he was rather well-hung, and the size discrepancy tickled his fancy in the most gushing of ways. He briefly brushed his hand over the elder's heavy sac that was lightly adorned with dark, sparse hair that Yukina had at one point convinced him to keep - Kisa had thought of clearing it for him, having thought that Yukina would dislike it. On the contrary, it was one of the few things that indicated his lover's true age, and though Yukina did love his cute face, it was his wish that in all other ways, he treat Kisa-san with the respect and consideration due to him as the older of their duo. So whenever he found something that 'matched up', it was a pleasant reminder, not something to be tucked away or disregarded.

Not that it hadn't already crossed his mind, but Kisa was thinking as they shifted that he really wouldn't ever be able to look at this meeting room the same way again.

He lay back against the table, inhaling shakily as Yukina settled over him, lust easy to find in his expression. "Legs up, please!"

Kisa stayed disobediently still, wanting him to do it. Something about the motions of it sparked his own desire.

"Oh, okay," Yukina realized, smiling.

He did it one at a time, taking hold of Kisa's left leg, and then the right, and positioning them around his side so that they rested partway against his back.

Between them he fiddled with a bottle that had been whisked out from the pocket of his discarded coat. The raven-haired man eyed it appraisingly but did not say a word. They were both men after all, and Yukina was the sort to never want to have an awkward situation. So, that he had lube on hand was not as strange for them as it might have been for someone else.

"Just in case, huh?" the brunette murmured, licking his lips nervously. He didn't want to hurt his precious lover, so this was a necessary step. He coated a pair of his fingers and then set the vial down on the desk nearby for the time being. Reaching in the space intermediate to them, he pushed one finger into Kisa, curling the second to stretch his resistive entrance.

"Umm, Kisa-san, you're already so warm in here!"

"Yes, you were very helpful with that." The raven-head grinned, purposefully squeezing around the digit, remembering his most recent adventure.

"Kisa-san, I never told you to put those inside yourself!" Yukina pouted mildly, and the elder rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to, and it felt so _good_. What? Did you want to watch?" He watched his boyfriend, whose smile, never gone for long on that face, returned, and he knew the answer to his question was a resounding 'yes.'

Yukina experimented with the second digit, abducting them to ready his partner. His other hand moved up to give Kisa's manhood a few tentative strokes, thumb following the veiny pathways of the velvety skin like he was feeling them only for the first time.

When he had Kisa fully distracted by the sensation, Yukina joined a third finger into the mix, feeling warmth flood in the region of his groin at the notion of being inside him again.

In the end it did not matter to him how they did things, because he was content just that they did them together at all, but he could not deny that he enjoyed being on top. To be the one to control the pace and contribute the larger share of the effort. To the one giving Kisa his pleasure and conversely, the one person who Kisa chose to share his body with these days.

"Get inside me, Yukina," he ordered firmly.

"All right," Yukina simmered, his eyes sparkling lustfully as he prepared, pushing Kisa's thigh up and back toward the man's torso, allowing him a better angle.

"I'm putting it in," he warned.

Kisa waited, inhaling carefully, making sure he wasn't tensing up anywhere. His eyes shut and he could feel Yukina's head enter him, and while his body's natural reaction was to clench around him, Kisa himself vocalized a pleasured sigh at the intrusion. This sound was drawn out, somewhere evolving into a moan as Yukina slowly fit himself into his body push by push. It _had_ been too long, and he couldn't believe how sensitive he felt due to the penetration.

He sensed Yukina growing harder now as he pressed into his ass, piercing him straight through with a shallow thrust that was already driving him crazy. He needed it to be far deeper than that, or at the very least, for Yukina to find that tense bundle of nerves that were begging to be rubbed.

"Move faster, Yukina!" he ordered imperiously, his leg coiling around and pushing against Yukina's back to spur him into doing what he wanted. He heard his partner's surprised gasp at his command, but he did have enough cognizance to carry it out, sliding his cock further than he had previously been. He shoved Kisa's thigh further back against his torso for leverage, curling his body atop the table and bracing them both as he thrust eagerly.

"Uwah, Kisa-san, you've…" pant… "never said that to me."

His face suddenly burned as he realized how he must sound. "Just…"

"Just what?" Overhead, his warm brown eyes glinted mischievously, seizing onto the opportunity with a relish that Kisa cursed.

"No."

"Say it to me, Kisa-san," he implored sweetly.

"I'd-nhh- rather not!"

Yukina changed tactic abruptly, pulling his hands around to grab Kisa under the butt and lifting him slightly off the table surface. His hands seemed to burn themselves into Kisa's skin as he continued moving inside him, cock coming perilously close to brushing _that_ place but somehow - intentionally - falling short each time. The cute, sportive look on his face sealed the truth.

"To the right," the elder male interjected firmly, hoping that his speaking up would be enough to make Yukina pay attention.

"Kisa-san," he chanted breathlessly, thrusting very carefully now, "please ask me! I want you to feel good!"

Kisa groaned deeply, arching the whole of his torso up without conscious thought and digging his heels into the small of Yukina's lean-muscled back, forcing the man deeper inside his tight canal. His heart was racing, and despite Yukina's messing around, he was getting very close to release. His lower half was insanely throbbing, all the tension concentrating from his sac up into the base of his shaft, needing only the right trigger to finish. His face was searing with heat and his lips were cast petulantly.

"Oh god!" Yukina's eyes were now clamped shut, and he wavered slightly in his rhythm, looking positively _gone_.

"Yukina." Kisa's expression darkened as he fought the words, waging an inner battle between pride and satisfaction. Alas, pride didn't have a fighting chance here, nor anywhere in his relationship with his prince like boyfriend. He loved him so much that it was embarrassing at times, for an old man like him. "Please make me cum."

Yukina practically boiled over, happy as he was. "You bet I will," he simmered. "Get ready, Kisa-san. I love you…"

"Me too, Yukina."

After that, the sounds were a rich mix of his grunts as he put in the effort, working Kisa over with a sensual determination, the cries he earned for this, the table's resistive groans as they fucked, and finally, a duet shout as both men met their end together.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END.  
**


End file.
